madokamagicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:SakuraMiya
¡Bienvenido! Hola SakuraMiya. ¡Estamos muy felices de que Wiki Madoka Magica forme parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Personaliza tu wiki: aprende a personalizar tu wiki con nuestro Diseñador de Temas. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja de la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) hacia los artículos que acabas de crear y añade alguna imagen para que se vea mejor. 5. Visita la Comunidad Central para buscar amigos a través del chat que te ayuden a editar en el wiki y aprende más sobre las últimas herramientas creadas por Wikia a través de nuestro blog de noticias 6. ¡'Entra en el Laboratorio de Wikia' para activar las últimas novedades para tu wiki! 7. Por último visita nuestro wiki de ayuda. Allí encontrarás mucha información que te será útil para progresar en el wiki. Utiliza los enlaces que ves en pantalla para explorar Wikia. Si tienes alguna pregunta puedes dejarnos un mensaje a través de . ¡Pero ante todo, diviértete! :) Un saludo, Antonio R. Castro HOLA!!!!!!!!!! gracias te lo agradesco mucho SakuraMiya porqué eliminaste mi pagina de blog?? Dice Vandalismo pero no lo entiendo, era un fanfic y según lo que dice la pagina de blog al principio, se pueden poner fanfictions allí asi que no entiendo porque lo eliminaste. kelly-chan 02:09 28 may 2013 (UTC) Usuario:Animelovefan Ok, pero al menos puedes darme el contenido??,como solo lo escribí una vez, no me acuerdo ni pio XD PD: Si no sabes como puedes preguntar en la Wikia central y enviarmelo a no sé mi perfil o algo así en la discusión kelly-chan 21:08 28 may 2013 (UTC) Animelovefan gracias!!! kelly-chan 22:37 28 may 2013 (UTC) transformaciones Hola sakuramiya, quisiera preguntarte si puedo hacer una pagina q recopile las secuencias de tranformacion de las mahou shoujo?? La verdad son muy inusuales de ver pero me parece necesario hacerle una pagina, ya he trabajado en otras wikis de maho shojo, pero necesito tu opinion.kelly-chan 00:44 20 sep 2013 (UTC)Usuario:Animelovefan Alianza de wikis Hola SakuraMiya, soy Cure Moon, administradora de la wiki de Pretty Cure. El objetivo de este mensaje es que me gustaría que nuestras wikis se aliaran, es decir, que ambas pongamos enlaces para la otra wiki en la portada. Creo que sería una gran idea para ambas wikis. Cuando tomes una decisión informame ;) Cure Moon (discusión) 12:03 23 sep 2013 (UTC) La alianza de wikis consiste en que ambas wikis deben poner un enlace en sus portadas de las wikis con las que están aliadas. Quizas no sabias eso y por eso no has puesto el enlace. Os doy una semana o tendré que quitar vuestro enlace de la protada de Pretty Cure Wiki. Si no sabes como hacerlo preguntamelo Cure Moon (discusión) 10:35 30 sep 2013 (UTC) ---- Rebellion SakuraMiya, mi sugerencia es evitar exponer spoilers ''de Rebellion, o al menos moverlo a una subpágina. Hasta que la película se estrene en más países. Eduard w 04:15 17 nov 2013 (UTC) Me permití hacer una ligera corrección en la plantilla Spoiler. Saludos Eduard w 04:44 19 nov 2013 (UTC) Recomendaciones(?) *Yo por lo que sé, decir el nombre antes del apellido en Japón es un insulto, así que creo que sería mejor poner p.j. "Akemi Homura" en vez de "Homura Akemi", así que te recomendaría ponerlo así -w-... *te recomendaría poner un chat. *también te recomendaría que quites los comentarios, porque la página se llena de spam. (como es el caso de Mami, en la que los usuarios anónimos se ponen a comentar gilipolleces, y perdón por la palabra, en vez de cosas relevantes.) *Y una última recomendación... lol... que pongas administradores en la wiki :3, principalmente gente que sea responsable y edite diariamente en la wiki. Sólo eso. ¿Qué te parece? あたしって。。。 ほんとバカ。。。 13:38 23 nov 2013 (UTC) :: Todos los wikis tienen su propio chat en Especial:Chat, y este lo tiene visible en la banda de arriba, aunque tambien existe un módulo especifico para la portada. :: Eduard w 20:14 25 nov 2013 (UTC) Respecto a los comentarios :3 Mira, es muy fácil. Abajo te salen unas opciones. Dale a donde dice Panel de administración. Después, a funcionalidades wiki, y luego busca algo que diga 'comentarios en artículos'. Te saldrá al lado un botón verde que dice que está activado, clícalo y ya quitaste los comentarios :3. あたしって。。。 ほんとバカ。。。 21:47 23 nov 2013 (UTC) Listado de voces ¿Por qué borras las actrices de voz de cada personaje? Esa información es correcta. Eduard_w (Mi discusión) 16:58 1 dic 2013 (UTC) ---- pues me gustaria q me ayudaras en varias cosas :''El comentario anterior es obra de Haruhi_susumiya , quien olvidó firmarlo Respuesta En Spotlight ellos querían que movieras todo lo que esta en Categorías Requeridas a la categoría Navegación, de eso me encargo yo. El logo es más complicado, buscan otro dónde la palabra wikia sea más visible. http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Ayuda:Dise%C3%B1ador_de_Temas para saber más sobre como cambiar el logotipo Eduard_w (Mi discusión) 02:04 5 dic 2013 (UTC) Sobre la portada nueva Hola SakuraMiya, soy Cure Moon de la wiki de Pretty Cure. He visto que habeis hecho una nueva portada en la que no se incluye el enlace a la wiki de Pretty Cure así que no se si es que se os ha olvidado o que quereis romper la alianza Cure Moon (discusión) 15:47 6 dic 2013 (UTC) me ayudarias a poner una imagen de fondo en la pagina de madoka magica Tart No sabía que Juana de Arco era mahou shoujo :) Eduard_w (Mi discusión) 17:48 14 dic 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Muy buenas, el spotlight ya está activado, he avisado al otro administrador y burócrata y le dejé un comentario sobre el anime, hoy lo he visto y me ha encantado :P. Espero que os volváis más activos ahora con el spotlight y os sea de ayuda para dar a conocer la comunidad ¡suerte!--Bola (discusión) http://comunidad.wikia.com/extensions/wikia/StaffSig/images/WikiaStaff.png Staff 23:40 5 feb 2014 (UTC) Hola, Sakura Miya: Quería comentarte que me encanta el trabajo que has hecho en la wiki, está genial! XD XD Quería decirte que hay una personaje que me encanta y yo creo que existe, me da igual lo que diga la gente que si es falsa o no se que, pero tengo pruebas evidentes de que no es falsa: es Jinna Asumi. Dicen que es una fanart de un canal de Japón o no se que, pero a mi me encantaría que la pusiese como una de las personajes de Madoka Magica en tu wiki. Me he informado en internet sobre su personalidad, habilidades y he visto en internet un comic llamado Asumi Mágica. Sale en ese cómic y no parece nada falso! Está en japonés y muy bien hecho, así que me gustaría que la incluyeses en la categoría de Puellas Magis, como personaje secundario por lo menos. Para mi Jinna Asumi es la mejor!! XD XD XD XD. Muchas gracias por atenderme, ~~Marta López~~ De Menorca. Respuesta Ya te respondí en mi discusión Peticion de firmas Ola, ¿Recuerdas eso que puse sobre eso de las firmas para que esa pelicula llegue a España?, pues lo puse para ver si se hace, ademas, si quieres podrias ayudarme a buscar usuarios o fans españoles del anime para ver si pueden firmar mi peticion para que se haga realidad Cuando se revelo su nombre? Cuando se revelo el nombre de Latria? * En el nuevo juego de Madoka online en el que Oriko, Kirika y Yuma tienen seiyuu. - SakuraMiya (discusión) 18:53 1 nov 2017 (UTC) No entiendo muy bien de que va side histoory, peor tengo razón al pensar que es un juego con mucha historia? No entiendo... Muchas gracias por lo anterior. En la pagina de teorias de madoka magica y fausto, em la parte del prologo solo pone personajes, no entiendo, ùedes explciarme? Alianza Hola, SakuraMiya. He venido a pedir una alianza entre Wiki Madoka Magica con Wiki Mahou Shoujo of the End y Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku Wiki. Ionliosite (discusión) 21:11 24 ene 2018 (UTC) Una pregunta, sabes donde puedo leer los mangas en español? (el que más me interesa es el de Kazumi, una pena que me spoiler y por eso empezo a interesarme -llora en una esquina-) Y una pregunta, bueno, otra pregunta, porque no hay articulos sobre Tart Magica en la wiki? *El manga de Kazumi solo se tradujo hasta el Capitulo 14, pero puedes encontrarlo en ingles en Mangafox. Lamento los spoilers....Por cierto, yo era quien hizo los articulos de Oriko y Kazumi años atrás (basándose en la wiki en inglés) pero por falta de tiempo y de traducciones sobre Tart, al final no he tenido tiempo de hacerlos. Aunque me pregunto....no hay acaso mas gente que escriba los articulos además de Eduard? La mayoria aqui solo edita pero nunca crea artículos.... SakuraMiya (discusión) 20:20 23 feb 2018 (UTC) ups Lo de los mangas y Tart era cosa mia , me olvide de poner encabeza, lo siento... usps. las discusiones son dificiles d eusar,por cierto, soy Oktavia pero cerre la cuenta y me da vagancia tener que volver a ir a un mensaje en otra wiki a copiar el nombre... ¿porque eligiria un nombre lan largo y dificil de escribir-llora en otra esquina-) Petición Hola, SakuraMiya. Soy Usui Uzumaki, aunque generalmente solo me dicen "Usui" (casi es normal de esta manera de hecho xD). Pues no sé cómo iniciar esto, pero lo voy a intentar; quisiera pedirte el cargo de administrador, porque veo que desde hace tiempo no editás por acá y las cosas, de vez en cuando, se salen un poco de control. Soy consciente de que no tengo muchas ediciones; sin embargo, la petición es más que nada para poder ofrecerte mi ayuda en lo que no podés editar en el wiki, además de arreglar algunas cosas porque, como seguramente veas, muchas cosas cambiaron en cuanto a estética del wiki. Si algún día volvés, sin duda yo no me quejaría sobre alguna decisión tuya en cuanto a seguir ostentando el cargo o no. Su necesitás alguna prueba que demuestre que sé de edición podrías visitar mi perfil, en donde muestro dos comunidades en las que soy administrador. Espero leas esto y me des alguna contestación. Gracias y Suerte :) --[[User:Usui Uzumaki|'Uzumaki-Kun']] [[Usuario Discusión:Usui Uzumaki|'Mi discusión']] 05:19 30 mar 2018 (UTC) :*Lamento la demora en contestar, vida adulta y todo.....Bueno, veo que has estado haciendo un buen trabajo editando las páginas y se ve tu interés por MadoMagi, pero tus ediciones aún no han llegado a los 100 así que por ahora te asciendo al grado de burócrata. SakuraMiya (discusión) 18:57 26 abr 2018 (UTC) Reunión administrativa Hola, Karitsuki, soy Usui. Vengo a preguntarte exactamente cuándo tendrías tiempo de reunirnos todos los administradores (excepto los inactivos) para debatir ciertas cosas que deben ser tratadas, cosas como excesos y demás. Espero contestes en mi discusión, Suerte --[[User:Usui Uzumaki|'Uzumaki-Kun']] [[Usuario Discusión:Usui Uzumaki|'Mi discusión']] 00:55 15 may 2018 (UTC)